Butterfly Love
by TheBlueFaerie aka JanuaryJones
Summary: A tale of love blossoming from hate in the times when James and Lily lived...


Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, JK Rowling does!! And I bet she's rolling in money because of it! All I own here are the ideas.   
  
A/N: Okay. This is my first HP fic!!! I need feedback, and constructive criticism is welcome!! Hope y'all like it! Please Review!   
  
Butterfly Love  
A Story by *~The Blue Faerie~*   
  
'Like a butterfly, emerging from its cocoon, their love came suddenly, beautifully, magically.' -ME!! I WROTE THAT!  
  
***Chapter 1: Of Pranks and Pink Hair***  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
All the Gryffindors in the common room, and even those in the outside corridor, jumped as they heard a high pitched scream coming from the 6th year girls dorms.   
  
A dripping wet Lily Evans, who happened to have green hair instead of the usual red, stomped slowly down the stairs, wet hair plastered to her face. She turned, green eyes blazing, and glared and a certain gentleman who was trying, but to no avail, to contain his laughter.   
  
He took one look at her luminous hair and burst out laughing.   
  
"SIRIUS! STOP LAUGHING!!" yelled Lily.   
  
Sirius Black gasped for air and said between laughs, "I'm sorry Lilly, but its just, you - you look so funny!!" with that said, he burst into another round of uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"SHUT UP! I swear, I'm going to kill you for this!! Or was it James who did this?"asked Lily.   
  
With his eyes watery from laughing so much, he answered, " Actually, it was both of us!!"  
  
"Well, I should've guessed you wouldn't be smart enough to think of something on your own!" Lily said. "Just so you know Sirius, and this goes for James as well, this means war." And with that, she gave him another withering glare and swept out of the room, with Sirius's laughter following her.   
  
****  
"God! This stupid green dye isn't coming out!!! Help me Rachel!!" said Lily.  
  
"Calm down Lily! I'm sure we'll get it out! How did they manage to do it anyway? What spell did they use?" asked Rachel.  
  
"...Actually, they didn't use a spell, they just put a bucket of green dye over the door and when I opened it..."  
  
Rachel began to laugh, but stopped when Lily gave her a look.   
"Well, you have to admit, it was pretty smart of them!"  
  
Rachel Winters and Lily had been best friends since their first year. They had met at the Sorting and had got along famously since then. They also got along well with the three other girls in their year, Esmerelda (better known as Esme), June, and Brona, who were currently out at Hogsmeade.   
  
"I don't have to admit anything Rachel! They're so stupid! What's wrong with them anyways? They're 16 and they still act the same way the did as when they were 11!!" complained Lily.   
  
"Would you just chill a little? They're just having a bit of fun! You know you love them for it anyway..."  
  
"Hah! Yeah right!" snorted Lily, "In your dreams! I hate them! They're always picking on me!"   
  
"Well, you know how guys always pick on girls they like..."  
  
"Rachel! That's stupid! I know Sirius doesn't like me!"  
  
"...No silly! I was talking about JAMES!!"   
  
A sudden sound near the door startled the two girls and they looked up.   
  
A tall man stood there, messy black hair and brown eyes twinkling, with a cocky grin pasted on his face.  
  
"What were you saying about me? Confessing your secret love for me Evans?"  
  
"NO. And its none of your business what we were talking about Potter. Now get out." said Lily, with a stony look on her face.  
  
"Hey! Is that how you treat all your friends? No wonder you don't have many of them!"  
  
"Okay one: you are not my friend, I hate you! And two: your not supposed to be here because it's the girls dorms and if you take one step closer I just might try and kill you!"   
  
"Geez Lily, don't be so violent! I'm going!" James backed away and walked slowly to the door. Just as he reached it he turned around and said, "By the way, I love the hair! It matches your eyes!"  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously and she pulled her wand out, wanting to hex him, but Rachel pulled her arm down and stopped her.  
"Don't Lily! You'll regret it later!"  
  
"Yeah Lily, and it might ruin your perfect little record! And then you won't get to be Head Girl!!" teased James.   
  
"Grrrr...SHUT UP JAMES!! GET OUT! "growled Lily.   
  
"Okay, Okay! Just one more thing..."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"It glows in the dark too!!"  
  
With that Lily lunged at him and knocked him right out.   
  
"...Wow. I didn't know you had that much punch in you." Said Rachel  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"...You don't think he's dead do you?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Rachel! Of course he's not! Let's just levitate him to the bottom of the stairs okay?"  
  
"Fine, okay." Rachel pulled out her wand and started to say the levitation spell - "Wingardium Levio -"   
  
Rachel was cut off as Lily said, "Wait!! I have an idea, and it'll get him back for doing this to my hair! Do you remember the sleeping spell Professor Flitwick taught us yesterday?"  
  
Rachel gave her a quick nod.   
  
Lily smiled. "Good. Now listen..."  
  
As Lily was whispering in her ear, Rachel started to smile a slow, evil smile.   
Oh yeah, this was definitely gonna be good, she thought.   
  
***  
James awoke on his back with the cold hard floor beneath him and groggily stared up at what he thought was very black ceiling.   
  
"Whoa...where am I? And who the hell turned out the lights?"  
  
He got up and after a few seconds his eyes became accustomed to the dark.   
  
"Hey!" exclaimed James, "I'm in the Gryffindor common room! Funny, the last thing I remember is being in Lily's room and then she...oh...right...THAT'S what happened...stupid Evans..." James scowled as he fished in his pocket for his wand, and rubbed his nose gently. "It's a good thing she didn't break it..."  
  
He got his wand out and muttered, "Lumos." Light sprang out from his wand and lit up the darkness. "That's better! Now I think I'll just go up to bed..."  
  
With a yawn, James Potter, headed for the stairs to his dorm.   
  
And then he tripped.  
  
And fell flat on his face.   
  
Because he was wearing 6 inch heels.   
  
He got up, intending to look down at his feet, but got sidetracked because he noticed the dress robes he was wearing. They were women's dress robes. And then he wondered, why on earth are there socks stuffed in my - "OMIGOD!! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO ME!!!"   
  
The whole of Gryffindor awoke to James's yell. Lights went on and voices were heard asking, What's going on? Did you hear that? Who was that?   
  
Footsteps were heard coming down, and as it happened, Remus Lupin, one of James's good friends, was the first downstairs. He turned towards a shocked and panicky James who was trying hurriedly to take the socks out of the front of the pink dress robes he was wearing.   
  
Remus, not realizing whom it was as it was still quite early, headed towards his friend and said, "Excuse me Miss, but did you hear a...wait a minute...JAMES?!?"   
  
Remus took in James's appearance - Pink, frilly dress with bows on, black 6 inch heels, long pink hair, and a helluva lot of make up.   
  
"What the hell are you doing dressed like that???? Don't tell me you're a closet transvestite!!!" yelled Remus.   
  
"REMUS! Keep your voice down!! It was Lily!! You have to hide me before anyone sees me!! Quick!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, James's plea came a little too late, because the next thing he knew, Mary Wingham, a seventh year, and the captain of the Quidditch team and James two-year crush, came downstairs with all the other girls (conveniently excluding Lily and Rachel) in tow.   
  
"Remus? What is going on? And who is that girl next to - OMIGOD! Is that you James? What on earth are you wearing!?!" said Mary, surprise VERY evident on her face.   
  
While James trying to stammer out an excuse most of the Gryffindors had assembled in the common room, and most had found out that it was James who was dressed up as a woman. All were laughing and giggling and wondering what James was doing in a dress.   
  
Susan Fritz said loudly, "I didn't know you leaned that way James! I thought you were straight!"  
  
James blushed red hot as everyone laughed and was about to reply when suddenly there was a series of flashes in James's eyes. He looked around for the source of it and he saw Sirius, sitting on the stairs, a camera in his hands, happily clicking away.   
  
"Sirius!! STOP THAT!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!"  
Instead of receiving an answer from Sirius, a stern voice rang in his ears.  
  
"That is precisely what I was going to ask you Mr. Potter."   
James turned around, and nearly yelled in fright at what he saw.   
It was Professor McGonagall, hairnet in her hair, green facemask on her face, and wearing a long, rather revealing nightgown.   
  
Most of the students had ran away at Professor McGonagall's entrance, so there was only James, Sirius, Remus, and Mary Wingham alone with her in the common room.   
  
"Do you realize, Mr. Potter, that it is 2 in the morning, and your voice has managed to wake most of the Gryffindors up? And what are you doing in that ridiculous get up?"  
  
"Well...I...umm...you see...it was Lily -" James could not finish his sentence because McGonagall cut in with a little ranting of her own.   
  
"Honestly Mr. Potter! This silly little rivalry with Ms. Evans has gone on far too long!! Gryffindors should work together, not fight and quarrel over petty little things! Both of you shall have detention tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that until you learn to get along! Kindly inform Ms. Evans about this and report to me in the morning. Now all of you get back to bed, and I don't want to hear another sound until the morning! Good Night!" The Professor turned and left while muttering angrily under her breath.   
  
"Wow." said Sirius, breaking the silence, "I don't think I've ever seen her that mad."  
  
"Me neither." said Remus. "I don't think I've ever seen her that scary before either! What was she wearing?!"  
  
"Remus! Don't talk about Professor McGonagall like that! She's a teacher! Even though that nightgown was a little revealing..." said Mary.  
  
"Hmph!" snorted Sirius, "All it revealed was that she's got nothing to reveal!"  
  
The three of them laughed at Sirius's comment and then turned to look at James, who was being uncharacteristically silent.  
  
"Umm...are you alright James?" asked Mary. "You're being rather quiet..."  
  
"What? No, I'm fine..." said James, with a dazed look in his eyes.   
  
"...Don't worry about him Mary, he's just in shock over...everything...I think we should all just go back to bed..."Remus said quietly.   
  
"Yes alright...Good night!" Mary turned and walked back to her dorm, and Remus and Sirius headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Are you coming James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeh, just gimme a minute..." replied James.   
  
Sirius shrugged and continued up the stairs, smiling as he planned what to do with the pictures he'd taken of James as a woman.   
  
************************************************************************  
To be continued!  
  
A/N: So? How was it? Hopefully it was funny! I'll be getting the next chapter out sometime this week, I'll try and hurry but I've got exams in January and stuff...hopefully I'll actually finish this story...unlike the last one...:P   
Please Review!   
  
You can personally mail me at blue_faerie69@hotmail.com 


End file.
